


My Trophy

by Emptynarration



Category: Youtube RPF, Youtube egos, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: (maybe abusive idk really), (maybe?? idk a tiny bit maybe), Abusive Relationships, Bad Dreams, Begging, Blind Character, Blindness, Chases, Chasing, Comfort, Confessions, Cute, Developing Relationship, Dinner, Dinner Date, Doubt, Emotional Manipulation, Fear, Fear of Death, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Gaslighting, Gen, Kissing, Living Together, Love Confessions, MORE MANIPULATION, Manipulation, Meet-Cute, Mind Manipulation, Nightmares, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Second Person, Panic Attacks, Reader-Insert, Running, Running Away, Scare, Small Talk, Tags Are Hard, Texting, Unhealthy Relationships, Vulnerability, Walking, Walks In The Park, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27866282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emptynarration/pseuds/Emptynarration
Summary: It all started with you meeting an adorable blind man in a grocery store, in need of help.You quickly became friends, and even quicker something more than that.You didn't know how long Host had been after you already.
Relationships: The Host/reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	My Trophy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stelliums](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stelliums/gifts), [AlvieAshgrove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlvieAshgrove/gifts), [LamiasLuck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamiasLuck/gifts).



> Dedicated to my three friends who love this bastard man
> 
> (I hope I tagged everything, please tell me if you notice smth not tagged!!)

You hummed as you made your way through the aisles of the grocery store. You weren't needing much, you just had a spur of the moment desire to go buy some specific sweets. So you didn't even need a cart, or a basket -you just wanted a thing or two, maybe three.  
You faltered when you heard someone confusedly mumbling to themself, peering into the aisle you were just going to pass by. You spotted a tall man, wearing a trenchcoat that hugged his middle in a very flattering way, hair slicked back with a near golden looking strand. Though you noticed his eyes were hidden, and he was holding a cane you'd seen blind people use.  
It seemed like he was struggling with his blindness and shopping, and the desire to help filled you. You never really had been one to go up to people to help, though you've had the desire before. Today, you gathered your courage and made your way over to the man, gently clearing your throat.

“Excuse me?”, you spoke up softly. The man's mumbles stopped short, apparently startled, and looked vaguely towards you.  
“I couldn't help but notice you look a little...”, you motioned with your hand, trying to find a word that didn't sound insensitive, “distressed?”.  
The man smiled shyly, which made you relax a little, glad that the man didn't seem offended or something -you really didn't want to say something insensitive or something accidentally.  
“The Host would appreciate the help.”, the man said, making you tilt your head in slight confusion.  
“The Host?”, you questioned, completely forgetting about insensitivity.  
“Host apologizes. He refers to himself in third person. Host is a nickname due to that.”, Host explained, fiddling with his cane -the basket that barely had any items in it slung into his elbow.

“Oh! It's a pleasure then, Host.”, you said with a smile. It was a little weird, of course, but you thought it was a cute quirk. The man may be tall -taller than you were, taller than most people around probably- but his body language said nothing but shy and gentle giant.  
“I'm Y/N!”, you introduced yourself, feeling comfortable sharing your first name with a stranger. Something just... made you feel like he was safe.  
“It's the Host's pleasure, Y/N.”, Host replied, his smile so kind and warm, making you feel all soft and fuzzy. It made you smile in return, before you remembered what you had came here for in the first place.  
“Oh, uhm! I was wondering if I could accompany you while shopping? If you're having trouble finding things, that is!”, you blushed slightly, hoping you hadn't said something wrong. You worried too much over being insensitive, weren't you?  
“The Host would greatly appreciate the help.”, Host answered, soothing your worries. If Host didn't react badly towards your words, or called you out on them, then you probably hadn't done anything wrong.

Together you started shopping then, Host telling you what he needed, and you walking with him to the aisle and finding whatever he needed. It was quite nice -you were having a nice conversation, talking a bit about your hobbies. You found you enjoyed the same kind of books, and you found a topic of fabric textures as well.  
When you managed to make Host laugh, it was a soft little giggle, hiding it behind his hand. It made your heart flutter, feeling an incredibly soft and warm feeling in your chest. He was merely so adorable, you couldn't help but feel happy seeing him happy!  
You helped him with paying as well, nearly having forgotten about what you had wanted to buy for yourself, but getting reminded when he had asked you what you had came here to buy.  
Now you stood outside the store, you holding your two items in your arm pressed against yourself, and he carrying a bag with his groceries. You shifted slightly, a little uncertain about what to do now. Thankfully, Host saved you from the awkward silence.

“The Host wondered if... if Y/N would share their number with him? He'd enjoy talking with Y/N again, maybe... maybe even meeting again.”, Host asked, near shyly, making you smile softly up at him. He was just so lovely, and you clicked so well in terms of interests.  
“I'd love to talk and maybe meet again some time!”, you replied, smiling brightly up at him, noting how he seemed to be relieved, relaxing at your answer. He shifted, and pulled out his phone from his pocket, unlocking it with his fingerprint apparently.  
“Here. If Y/N would make a contact for themself?”, Host offered shyly, a soft little smile on his lips. You giggled lightly, nodding and saying “of course!” as you took the phone from him.  
Of course you didn't snoop through his phone, just opening up the contacts and adding yourself. Just your first name, of course, thought you giggled as you took a quick picture of yourself to add. You knew Host wouldn't be able to see it, but you thought it'd be nice anyways.

“Here you go.”, you smiled as you handed him his phone back, your fingers brushing against his hand as you laid it into his open palm. It made you blush, for some reason, though you just smiled happily.  
“The Host thanks Y/N. He'll make sure to send them a text soon.”, Host replied, making you smile happily and nodding. Before you remembered to give e verbal confirmation as well.  
“I'll talk to you soon then!”, you said, smiling brightly up at Host. He giggled softly, always in that cute shy way he did, making you giggle softly in turn.  
“The Host'll talk to Y/N again soon.”, he agreed, smiling softly. With goodbyes said, you parted ways, hugging your items close to yourself with a happy little smile. Sure, you had just randomly met Host, but... you just couldn't help but be drawn to him, enjoying his presence. He was just... charming, and so cute.

~

_You're running through a forest. The dirt, the twigs, grass and moss and leafs, they all dig into the soles of your bare feet, as you **run**. Your breaths come in heavy heaves, making your chest rise and fall rapidly. Adrenaline was rushing through your veins, fear making you move no matter how bloody your bare feet were getting.  
You didn't know **what** was chasing you, but you knew it was bad, it was **deadly** , and you had to outrun it.  
You had to find safety. You had to find a place to hide. You had to you had to you had to-_

Your nightmare haunted you. You didn't know where it suddenly came from, but there it was. Why had you been in a forest? Why in your pajamas? What had been chasing you? Questions upon questions, but there were no answers to be had. You just had to live with not knowing, and eventually, the nightmare faded from immediate memory.  
Instead, your day was brightened when you received a text from an unknown number. Nothing you would be usually excited about, but the message clearly stated from whom it was, and thus you were _very_ excited!

 **[Unknown]** Greetings Y/N! This is the Host.

 **[You]** Hello Host!

 **[Host]** Host hopes he hasn't caught Y/N at a bad time?

 **[You]** No no! You have perfect timing actually! Really brightened my day :)

 **[Host]** Host's glad! He hoped Y/N would have time to chat.

You giggled happily to yourself as you texted with Host, settling down in your bed to be comfortable as you simply talked with your new friend. You knew he was probably using text to speech, so you weren't bothered having to wait a bit longer for replies. It was cute to you, how Host's illeism stuck with him in texts too.  
You spend most of the day just texting with Host, happy to talk with him and get to know him. You shared a lot of hobbies, and a lot of interests, which made you very happy; and you felt more drawn to him than you already had.  
You were more than happy to set up a date with Host -you weren't sure if you wanted to call it a date, but you'd two be meeting and doing something, and people said “date” even without it meaning romance, right?- and more than excited for the now soon coming event. You just couldn't wait for it, excited to have a person who understood you so well, to be there with you.

You fretted over your outfit for a while before settling on something comfortable but still nice -you knew, of course, it didn't matter what you wore, considering you were meeting with someone blind, but! You did it for yourself, and you didn't put any extreme efforts into it anyways.  
Grabbing your things, you hummed happily to yourself as you made your way to your agreed upon meeting spot, delighted when you saw Host approaching as well. You couldn't help the spring in your step, not noticing how Host was mumbling to himself.  
“Hi Host!”, you greeted happily when you came close, the man startling slightly, judging from his flinch, “oh! Oh, I'm so sorry Host, I didn't mean to startle you!”.  
“The Host assures Y/N, that he's alright. Sudden noises tend to startle him either ways.”, Host told you, voice soft, a gentle smile on his lips. It made you relax, smiling back at him, and nodding lightly.  
“Alright, if you're sure.”, you said, and soon after, the two of you were walking together. You'd agreed on a walk through the park, maybe get a coffee or ice cream on the way to take with you -or for a break.

It was nice, the two of you. You made Host giggle so adorably shy, a flutter in your chest each time you saw his cheeks tint pink. He was just so cute! You would've never thought someone so tall would be able to be so adorable -if you hadn't met him how you had, you might've found him intimidating, just from height alone!  
But like this, it was really wonderful. Host always listened to you talk, he was interested in what you had to say. Sometimes he guessed where you were going with your words, making you feel understood and in sync with him. When you saw an ice cream vendor, you didn't notice how you took Host's hand to pull with you, excitedly talking about your favourite ice cream flavour, and how you hoped the vendor had it with them.  
You did realize when you stopped walking, and immediately your face erupted in a bright red colour -though Host seemed quite like the same. It made you giggle softly, and you bought a cone for each of you, already having been told by Host which flavour he liked -incidentally one you also liked!

Now equipped with ice cream, the two of you decided to settle down on the grass. You leaned lightly against Host, as the two of you quietly licked at your sweet treats, blushing lightly. Host seemed comfortable though, gently leaning back into you as well.  
It was really nice, like this. You were enjoying yourself, Host's presence with you. The silence settled over the two of you was comfortable, with no need for words as the two of you finished your ice cream.

“Host?”, you asked softly, looking down at where his hand was gently resting on his thigh. You've barely known Host for a couple days, or maybe weeks?, and yet you felt so much for him already. You wouldn't have thought you'd fall for someone so hard so fast.  
“Yes, Y/N?”, Host asked softly, gently tilting his head as he looked over at you. It made you blush slightly, looking up at him. You didn't know why he hid his eyes how he did, though you weren't going to question it either. He had his reasons as to why he did the things he did how he did, and you had no right to question such.  
“I... I like you.”, you said softly. You so badly wanted to kiss him. You briefly wondered _why,_ because you never had felt such a need like this before. You just... you just _needed_ to be closer to Host, and holding his hand hadn't nearly been enough.  
But weren't you going too quickly? Wasn't this all going far too fast? Doubts and questions filled your mind, and you were about to scoot away from Host and apologize for your words, when suddenly, a balloon popped nearby.

It made you flinch, startled by the sudden loud noise, looking around to find the source -some child was immediately crying and screaming because of it. Wanting to mention it, you turned to tell Host about it-  
And saw him curled into himself, hands buried into his hair, breaths audible and not at all even. He was shaking, clutching onto his hair tightly, and it looked painful.  
“Host?...”, you spoke softly, hesitantly hovering your hand above his shoulder. A pitiful whine reached your ears, so you gently laid your hand down. Upon not receiving a bad reaction, you gently scooted closer, moving your hand to gently rub Host's back.  
“It's okay, Host. It was just a balloon that popped. You're okay. You're safe.”, you murmured softly, gently laying your other hand onto one of his, to try and get him to loosen his hold on his hair.  
Keeping your gentle murmurs up, and lightly rubbing Host's back and hands in his hair, you were relieved when he seemed to slowly relax -once the child had stopped screaming, at the very least.

“T-the Host's- sorry.”, Host stuttered through his words, making your heart clench. He was so vulnerable now, and you felt horrible for this accident. You know you hadn't caused it, of course, but you still felt bad.  
“Don't be sorry. Let's go somewhere else, okay?”, you said softly, gently taking Host's hands out of his hair. He nodded, sniffing lightly, rubbing his hidden eyes through the fabric hiding them. You helped him stand up, gently holding his hand as you two began walking, his cane tip-tapping softly in front of you.

~

_It's the dead of night. There's nothing in the sky, not a single star was shining. The air whipping past you was freezing, making you shudder. Even though you were running like the devil was behind you, you felt ice-cold.  
Where were you? What were you running from?  
You gasped when you stumbled, barely catching yourself, crying out when your naked foot landed on a sharp rock, cutting into it. But you couldn't stop, could barely try and shake your foot before you continued running._

_You were sobbing, pain was shooting through you with each step. You could barely breathe, between running and sobbing, and your tears made everything blurry, everything harder to see. You could barely see the trees you had to dodge, but there was no way you were stopping. You had to find safety. A place to hide. You had to._

When you woke from yet another nightmare, you fumbled for your phone. All you felt was the left over panic from your dream, from being chased, so you didn't know who you were calling until the person picked up.  
“Y/N?”, Host's voice sounded sleepy through the speaker of your phone, but you couldn't care less that you had probably woken him up. Hearing his voice made you sob, and there was nothing that you wanted more than for him to hold you.  
“I-I had a bad- a nightmare- and- a-nd-”, you were gasping through your words, sobbing as you shook, curling up tightly. Host gently shushed you, his words washing over you, wrapping around you like a warm blanket.  
 _“The Host is here for you. The Host will protect you. The Host is here for Y/N.”_ , Host murmured, continuing a stream of gentle reassurances, that made you relax further and further. _“The Host will protect Y/N. Y/N is the Host's. The Host will make certain nothing can hurt Y/N. Y/N is safe with the Host. The Host loves Y/N.”_ .  
A gentle smile formed on your lips, listening to Host. You were too tired to really hear what Host was saying exactly, and that was alright. All that mattered, all that you knew for certain, was, that Host was here. Host would protect you.  
“I love you too.”, you murmured softly, before slowly drifting off to sleep, a gentle smile on your lips.

Your nightmare easily left your mind, due to the excitement you felt for the oncoming day. You had a date! A date with Host! And this time it really was a date, because you had both called it that, and it was a romantic dinner, and _you may be very excited_.  
Arriving at your meeting spot -you'd walk a short way to the restaurant together- you were delighted in seeing Host was also dressed up a little. Forgoing his usual trenchcoat, he wore a black button-up shirt, and a golden vest over it, but still casual enough with a pair of black jeans. You were glad you weren't overdressed in comparison to him, but on par.  
“Good evening Host.”, you greeted with a smile, looking up at Host with a gaze that could only be described as “in love”. Not that you were really aware of that, and not that it really mattered, since Host couldn't see.  
“The Host greets Y/N.”, Host replied, offering you his arm to hold on to. You giggled softly, smiling as you held onto his arm, walking together with him. He did still have his cane, though it would've surprised you far more if he didn't.  
“Host hopes Y/N had a good day?”, Host spoke up soon after you started walking, looking down at you with a slightly tilted head, and a smile on his lips.  
“My day was alright! It couldn't end in a more perfect way.”, you replied, a soft blush painting your cheeks pink. Host chuckled softly, a warm sound that made your heart beat faster.

You continued with a bit of small talk, until you arrived at the restaurant. Once seated, you talked a bit about food, until you had ordered and were served your drinks.  
You spend the dinner talking with Host about more personal things than you talked about over text or on the phone, feeling completely comfortable. You quite enjoyed being here, talking with Host like you've known each other for years, like you've been dating for months already.  
The thought of dating Host made you blush slightly. You've known him for a while now, but it still felt rather fast. Going from just meeting to being deeply in love -it felt like a cheesy movie, where everything needed to be pressed into a couple of hours at the most.  
These thoughts were quickly pushed away again though, because you were enjoying your time with Host too much to care about it. It was really lovely, and you enjoyed each little laugh and giggle you got from Host, delighted in seeing him blush and smile so bashfully.

After dinner, the two of you were taking a little walk again. The sky was dark overhead, a car or two passing by every now and then, while there were no people crossing their paths with yours. You didn't mind, happy to walk with Host, the rhythmic tapping of his cane the only sound passed between you.  
“I really enjoyed tonight.”, you told Host softly, as the two of you stopped your walk for a moment. You were holding Host's free hand lightly in your own, smiling softly up at the man.  
“The Host also really enjoyed himself; he greatly enjoys Y/N's company.”, Host replied, gently raising a hand to caress your temple, fingers trailing down to your chin. It made you blush a deep red, staring up at Host. Near shyly, you moved your hands to lay against Host's chest, the two of you standing in front of one another, close to each other.  
“Host?”, you said softly, voice just above a whisper. You had the strong urge to kiss him. You _wanted_ to kiss him, quite badly. His hand holding the cane gently wrapped around your middle, gently pressing you against him.  
“Yes, Y/N?”, he murmured in reply, volume matching yours. Your heart was beating fast, you couldn't help but stare at Host's lips, before your gaze flickered up to his hidden eyes.  
“Can... Can I kiss you?”, you asked shyly, hands lightly bunching in Host's vest. Your face felt hot, you felt flustered, but you knew you wanted this. You were absolutely certain.

Host's answer was to lean down, pressing his lips to yours. Immediately you felt yourself relax, leaning into Host as he held you close to his chest. Lips gently moving against each other, every single last worry leaving your mind.  
 _“Y/N loves the Host.”_ , Host murmured, lips brushing over yours. You weren't thinking about anything, just leaning against Host, enjoying the warmth he radiated, making you feel warm and safe. _“They tell him such.”_.  
“I love you Host.”, you murmured, not wanting to pull back if you didn't have to. And you didn't have to, because Host wasn't pulling away either.  
 _“Y/N feels the need to be with the Host. To stay by his side, and never leave. They ask him to take them with him, to never let them go again._ ”.  
“I want to stay with you.”, you murmured, gently pressing your lips against Host's in a chaste kiss. “I never want to be away from you again. Please. Take me _home_.”.  
Host chuckled, the sound so much deeper than you've ever heard before, _nothing_ like his shy giggles and soft laughs. You would've questioned it, it would've frightened you, it would've told you _something is wrong_. But you were already under Host's spell, you were already caught up in his words.  
“The Host will take you away.”, Host murmured, voice deep, words quiet as he whispered them in your ear.

~

~

Host had followed you for a while already.

He had accidentally stumbled upon you, during one of his radio shows. You hadn't been listening to his show, which was good, in the end. But his senses had picked up on you, and something had intrigued him. Something about _you_.  
He had decided, in that moment, that _you would be his_.  
Host planned it carefully, deciding on what to do and how. He needed you, no matter how. Of course, he could just use his words to make you his, but where was the fun in that? No, he'd play the short version of the long haul.

Meeting you was the easiest. He had to be appealing to you, easy to approach. A blind man needing help grocery shopping was the perfect opportunity. You had felt the need to help already, and with a few words, you acted upon that need -even though normally you wouldn't have, feeling to shy, or too insecure, or too anxious, or anything else like it.  
After the shopping, you wouldn't have asked for his number. It would've been a one-time encounter, something you would've written off and forgotten about. You wouldn't even have accepted exchanging numbers, when he had asked for it, on any other occasion. Not without a few quiet words you hadn't been able to hear, at the very least -they easily made you accept it, giving Host your number.  
After he had texted you first, you texted him a lot, out of your own will. Host never forced your will to send him texts, he never made you call him. That all came from you. All he did, was carefully use his words to make you share more than you normally would, as if you were already close, like best friends.

Host made sure to “align” all of his likes and dislikes with yours. Make the two of you similar, but not copies of each other. He slowly and subtly stirred your thoughts and opinions into other directions, into directions where Host wanted them. He wanted you to fit to _his_ wishes, and not the other way around.  
Your admission to liking him wasn't his doing. It showed it worked, though, all of his efforts. Slowly making you like him, make you _trust_ him, make you _want him_. The problem were the doubts you started having. Being all knowing was quite fortunate for him in that situation. He had quickly diverted your attention, popping that child's balloon with a few quiet words.  
Author was indeed jumpy around sudden loud noises -but Aiden kept him in check. He made sure that Author didn't panic, and together, Host functioned, even with sudden loud noises. But in this situation, he had to be _vulnerable_. He had to divert your entire thoughts, he had to show you he had weaknesses, he had to show absolute vulnerability.  
And it had worked _perfectly_. Your entire attention was on him, worry and concern flooding you _for him_ , and there were no more doubts. And when you later on had a nightmare -a dream of the inevitable future, one that Host wasn't going to stop from happening- your instinct was to _call him_. You had so easily fallen into his clutches...

It was so easy to manipulate you after that. You so easily followed his words, you so obediently followed everything he said. It was _wonderful_. He had you, just like he had wanted. You so easily did whatever you were told, now that you trusted him so whole-heartedly. It was so easy to use his words on you now, so easy to make you do whatever he wanted you to do.  
You were the perfect little pet, a wonderful trophy. He loved just having you around, having someone wrapped around his little finger without having made them a mindless puppet. No, you were still _you_. He had just changed your opinions a little bit, just made you a little closer to his tastes. There was no reason to constantly narrate you into obedience, when he had “naturally” gotten you dependent on him. Sort of happened, when you lived with him all alone in a cabin in a forest.

“Wake up, pet.”, Host murmured softly, his fingers playing with your hair. You were resting in his lap, chest against chest, your arms wrapped around his neck. You were perfectly content there, but you hadn't _really_ meant to fall asleep either.  
“Their dinner is ready. Y/N has to wake up, so the Host and them can go eat.”, Host continued, chuckling when you grumbled unhappily. You shifted, leaning back only enough to look at him, eyes barely open as you watched him.  
“I don't need food.”, you muttered, voice heavy with sleep still.  
“Y/N does need food. As does the Host. They wouldn't want to waste Y/N's cooking, would they now?”, Host gently grabbed your chin, pressing a kiss to your lips. You sighed, pouting slightly, when he pulled back.  
“Yeah... I guess you're right.”, you muttered, slowly getting off of Host's lap. Together, you made your way to the kitchen. While Host set the table, you went ahead to get the food out of the oven, before joining him at the table. It's been done for a while already, but Host had waited before waking you, for it to cool down a little more.

You ate mostly in silence -you were too tired to think, and Host didn't see a reason to talk to you right now, plus he didn't narrate while eating. Still, you were comfortable in this relative silence, merely enjoying Host's presence, happy to be here. You liked it here -the cabin was small, but cute, and Host made sure you had everything you needed, and got rid of whatever you didn't need.  
When you were done eating, you put away the left-overs, while Host put the dirty dishes away. Once he was done, he wrapped his arms around your middle from behind, resting his chin on top of your head.  
“Y/N should go to bed.”, he hummed, and you whined softly in reply.  
“I want to stay up with you.”, you pouted, laying your hands on top of his. You were wearing one of his sweaters, which meant it was too large on you. You liked that though, wearing too big clothes -wearing _Host's_ clothes.  
“Y/N will fall asleep in the study.”, Host said, knowing full well that that was going to happen, even though you were more than determined to stay awake.  
“Then that's what'll happen!”, you huffed, making Host chuckle lightly. He pulled away from you then, and together, the two of you made your way to Host's study.

You did eventually fall asleep, while reading on the loveseat, and listening to Host do his radio show. You never listened very closely to it, just happy having his deep voice droning on in the background. But with how tired you had been, you had quickly fallen asleep once settled down, not even having gotten to read that much.

~

_You needed to get away. You needed to get out of here! You had to find a way out, you had to find a way to your home, to where you were safe from these strange monsters. You didn't know how to get there though, you didn't know how to get **anywhere**.  
Where were you? You were just running, pain filling you with each step from your hurt foot. You were just trying to escape, even though you had not a single clue what you were fleeing from exactly, nor where you'd be safe._

_You gasped when you nearly fell through the line of trees and into a clearing. There was a cabin, lights on, and it had to be safe. You had to be safe here. You ran, jumping up the porch-steps, ripping the door open-_

You woke with a sharp gasp, heart pounding in your chest. Where were you? What happened? You looked around frantically, barely able to relax. You were in some bedroom, wearing your pyjamas as you laid in bed. Sitting up, you tried to recognize your surroundings, though nothing seemed really familiar.  
You slowly got out of bed, shuddering as your naked feet hit the cold wooden floor. You hugged yourself as you made your way out of the room, looking around cautiously. You spotted light beneath one of the doors in the hallway, and you could hear muffled talking. Tensing, you quietly stepped back. That wasn't good, was it?  
You felt fear coursing through you. Why were you here? Where _was_ here? And who... who was on the other side of the door, talking to something or someone? You couldn't explain these feelings, you couldn't say _why_ you were so terrified. But you knew you had to get away.  
Waking up in a place you didn't know, with a person -or maybe multiple people?- you didn't know. Everything screamed danger at you, and that meant you had to get away. Sure, you were wearing pyjamas that you weren't sure if you owned or not, but you doubted you'd find a phone around now anyways. You'd just try and get out of here, and find someone who could help you, someone who'd be able to get you home.

You slowly and quietly made your way to the front door. You pulled it open as quietly as possible, and were met with the pitch-black darkness of a forest. Great. _Amazing_. You were somewhere in a forest, with no knowledge of where you were or what had happened to you. All you knew was, that you were in danger, if you stayed here.  
So you slipped outside, quietly closed the door, and then you _ran_. You ran as fast as you could, uncaring that you were running with bare feet through a forest. You ran until you were out of breath, and then continued with walking as you tried to get your breath back. You hoped you'd find your way out. It was incredibly dark, the leafs of the trees above you forming a thick blanket, blocking out near all light. There was no way to orient yourself, but you hoped you were just walking forward and eventually getting out.

Suddenly, there was a loud growl behind you. Freezing in your spot, your breath hitched. More growls and sounds came from some creature, and you slowly turned to look. A scared whimper left you, when you saw this... this _thing_. It was _huge_ , it looked like it was made out of living shadows, resembling a wolf but also not. It was terrifying.  
When it started to get closer to you, you turned back around and _bolted_. You made a scared sound when you heard the creature chasing after you, adrenaline filling your being as you ran, trying to get away, running as fast as you possibly could.  
There was no way you could outrun that beast. There was no way you'd get out of this forest alive, with all limbs attached. But you had to. You had to! You had to get out, you had to get away, you had to safe yourself.

Your chest was heaving as you ran, nothing but the absolute _need_ to get to safety filling you. You had no idea where you were, you had no idea how you had gotten here, all you knew was, that you had to get away. You ran, you ran as fast as possible, tripping and stumbling over rocks, and twigs, and stones, and roots. There were so many things you just _couldn't see_ in the darkness, you _barely_ managed to dodge all of the trees that you were surrounded by.  
There were no thoughts in your head, nothing but the want to find a safe place to hide from this monster. You had no idea where to go, what direction to go in -you just _ran_ , you ran as fast as you could, your heart beating rapidly in your chest, blood rushing loudly through your ears.  
Panic fuelled every hurried step, you had no idea where you were, all you knew was _running_. Running, fear, terror, there was nothing but the primal instinct to survive.

You yelped when you tripped over a protruding root, nearly sending you to the ground. Luckily you caught your footing, and stumbled your why into a clearing. Your eyes widened seeing a cabin -that meant someone was living here! Someone who could save you from this unreal seeming monster.  
(Seeing the cabin didn't ease your worries a lot, there was still this fear clinging to you, still the thought that there was something _wrong_ , but you had to ignore that feeling, because how bad could a _cabin_ be, compared to the beast that had chased you?)  
You fell up the porch-steps, nearly falling against the front door, desperately knocking. “Please!”, you called, heart beating loudly in your ears, “Something's- something's _chasing me!”_.

The door opened, and your breath got stuck in your throat, eyes wide as you stared up at the man. He was tall, bloody bandages covered his eyes, and the faint light shining behind him made him look unreal. Everything about him screamed _DANGER_ at you loud and clear -but half of you was... _relieved_ seeing him. Some part of you relaxed seeing him, being near him. The other half was begging you to keep running away, that getting ripped to shreds by that wolf like creature would be better than spending a single second longer in this man's presence.  
“Y/N! The Host was so worried for them. His lover disappearing in the middle of the night, running through the forest...”, Host pulled you close to him, and you were tense, keeping your arms close to yourself.  
 _“Y/N feels terrible for what they did. How could they have ran away from home? How did they doubt their lover's ability to protect them? They wrap their arms around the Host, sniffling as tears gathered in their eyes.  
“I'm sorry” Y/N said, voice shaky, soon breaking out into sobs. They clung to the Host, who held them tightly against himself.  
“Y/N had Host so worried.... He's so hurt they left him.” Host murmured, squeezing Y/N tightly. They couldn't help their ugly crying, sobbing as they clung to Host, mumbling apology after apology.”_.

Host gently pulled you further inside, closing the front door after. He picked you up, carrying you to your shared bedroom, sitting down on its edge with you in his lap. He pressed soft kisses to your temples and cheeks, letting you cry.  
“I- I'm sorry...”, you whimpered, looking at Host with teary eyes.  
“Host knows. Y/N should be sorry for what they did.”, Host replied softly, gently cupping your cheek in his hand. You nodded weakly, sniffing as you tried to stop your crying.  
“Y/N wasn't thinking right. They let their emotions drive them. They're crazy.”, Host murmured, fingernails lightly digging into your skin. You whimpered softly, looking at Host desperately.  
“I- I had a n-night-mare...”, you sniffed, wanting to defend your reactions.  
“Y/N just ran out. They've been gone for hours. The Host couldn't stop them.”.  
“B-but- I didn't- did I?”, you stammered, confused. _Had_ Host tried to stop you? You couldn't... you couldn't even remember _why_ you had ran out.  
“Y-you're right- I'm sorry I'm sorry!”, you whimpered, pressing your face into Host's chest. He chuckled, moving a hand into your hair, gently scratching over your scalp.  
“Good. Maybe the Host will forgive Y/N. But for now, they should sleep.”, Host replied, shifting to lay you down, before continuing to pet your head gently, lightly scratching your scalp.

Eventually, you drifted off to sleep, curled up tightly. Host watched you, softly narrating to himself, smirking as you fell asleep. Making you forget why you had left the cabin once you were running had been so easy. Strong emotions tended to leave people vulnerable, especially when it was fear.  
And oh how wonderfully gullible you were, so _easily_ believing everything he said, even once he had stopped narrating you. It was wonderful.   
You truly had been worth the effort.


End file.
